A Sableye's Wish
by Flipper Boid Skua
Summary: Just a little something I put together. A story of a traded Sableye and his wishes during this new life. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

A Sableye's Wish 

Sometimes I wish my trainer, my _friend_, never made that trade. My new trainer was nice and all, but it's not the same. Though it was fun at first, I began to have recurring dreams and nightmares that made me wish I had my old trainer back.

I thought eating a diamond ring I found near my new trainer would make me feel better, but it only made me sick. I threw up as soon as I realized it was fake plastic! All my old trainer's jewelry were real...that's one thing I'd like to point out. Old trainer: 1. New Trainer: Zip, nada, _nothing_.

Then came some jokes. My new trainer is all serious. Same is true for the Pokemon. They didn't have a single funny or humorous thought. I tried some practical, and harmless, I might add, jokes. But they never seem to get it. My old trainer and her Pokemon were funny machines. They laughed and understood every joke I had.

Old Trainer: 2

New Trainer: Absolutely nothing.

Need I make more Points? I'm sure I don't, you should have the point. Anywho, I wished I could go back to my old life. When it had meaning and everyday was a _fun_ adventure.

My new trainer keeps me cooped up in a Pokeball, where it's pitch black with only a beam of light shining down on you and a screen showing the outside world. Seeing it wasn't good enough for me. So I always broke out.

My new trainer would sometimes yell at me, saying I needed to stay in the ball and that she would kick me if I broke out again.

I pushed my luck and broke out. Though her attacks only went through me, thank goodness I'm part Ghost-type, I was still very frightened. I knew no trainer who actually attack their Pokemon. She was the first.

Another reason I didn't like her as much as my old trainer...

I stayed in the ball ever since. I've never been sent out. Only time was to eat quietly, but then I get returned. It's a boring life now...I'm not even sent out for a playful battle. I guess I'm being punished.

I want my old trainer back...but there's no way to make that wish come true...I cried the rest of the day and well into the night.

* * *

Not sure whether to make this a chapter story or just leave it as this. You decide. Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Then that day happened. As nothing new, I was confined in my Pokeball prison. I wasn't doing anything in particular, just staring into space. But then the unexpected happen. 

I was sent out for something other than dinner!

I looked around, dazed. What's going on?

I then noticed the trainer and Haunter a few yards in front of me. On the trainer's shoulder was a Sneasle. Then with a jolt, I recognized them…it's been so long…but I couldn't be any happier.

It's my old trainer!

I could've cried…

I understood the situation almost instantly after that. My current trainer is showing my old trainer how much I've…. 'improved'…

Well, I guess I can do that…. I grinned slightly at my plan.

My trainer waved at me and it was all I could not to run back to all my old friends. Instead I nodded at them and the battle begun.

Haunter (my bestest Pokemon friend from before) was told to do Night Shade. My new trainer told me to counter with a Shadow Ball.

I yawned, not paying any attention on what I was commanded. The Night Shade hit me, but my friend didn't put much power in it, so I was unscathed for the most part. I heard my trainer practically growl.

"Sableye! I said do a Shadow Ball!"

I looked back at the human, then sat down to eat some rocks. I heard Haunter and my old trainer chuckle at me. They thought I was being funny.

However, I finally got what I was waiting for. My current trainer grabbed a stick and came running at me. My friends' laughter quickly ended when I began to cry. I retreated behind my old trainer, and tried to win some sympathy.

It wasn't hard.

"What's the matter with you!?"

The look on that cruel human's face was priceless. She dropped the stick.

"Ummm…uhhh…"

Sorry, that's the wrong answer. I looked up at my old trainer and whimpered, pinning my ears down. If that doesn't melt someone's heart, I don't know what will.

Sneasle came down and comforted me by hugging. Then my old trainer lifted me up and pressed me against her chest.

"It's okay. I'm sorry. I didn't know she was so mean to you." She petted my head, then glared at my…former trainer.

"How dare you."

She put me down, took out a Pokeball and threw it at her.

"Here's your stupid Banette back. It wasn't much fun anyway." She looked at me.

"You can use Shadow Ball now." She said. I smiled at this opportunity and made the biggest Shadow Ball in my life. I threw it at that mean trainer and sent her and all her boring Pokemon flying.

I never felt better…

My new…and old…friends hugged me, welcoming me back. I smiled and cried…but this time not because of sadness…

Now I never felt better…

* * *

Decided to do one more chapter for all you Sableye lovers! 


End file.
